Chap 1 Options
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: sebuah keharusan yang membuat kita seperti ini Aku tidak bisa memilih jalan mana yang harus ku tempuh Namun apapun jalan yang ku lalui bersama mu Akan membuatku benar-benar dapat berdiri tegar CHANBAEK/new story/other pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1**

**Options **

**exo fanfiction**

**author : **baekyeolidiots

**cast : **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol and OTHER!

**Pairing : **chanbaek and other couple.

**Rating : **T+ M

**Genre : **romance, drama, and hurt.

**Words : **3k+

**Lenght : **chaptered

**Warning : **BOYS LOVE STORY! YAOI ! OOC ! alur berantakan. Cerita nya gaze dan bahasa mungkin sedikit membingungkan tidak sesuai EYD. NO PLAGIATOR!

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua ,agency and fans. Cerita milik saya terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu yang nanti bakal di cantumin liriknya.

**A/N : **hai ~ hihi balik lagi sama ff chanbaek aku yang baru. Ini aku bikin ff chapter buat chanbaek. Dan aku milih cerita ini dulu yang di post :3

Bener ya kelemahan aku buat ff itu susah nentuin judulnya -_- dan aku gatau kenapa judul ini yang langsung muncul pas aku udah rangkai alur nya bakal kaya gimana.

Ff ini mungkin nanti bakal mengandung adegan mature. Bener-bener merinding buat adegan mature chanbaek itu. Udah blussing duluan gitu hehe

Udah deh ya! Aku harap ff ini respon nya baik supaya ide aku lancar dan ga mandek buat ff ini :3 mungkin buat side story nya ff hunhan aku gatau lanjut atau engga,_, abis yang minat kayanya dikit : (

Enjoy with this story!

Happy reading ^^

**Options**

_Summary : sebuah keharusan yang membuat kita seperti ini_

_Aku tidak bisa memilih jalan mana yang harus ku tempuh_

_Namun apapun jalan yang ku lalui bersama mu_

_Akan membuatku benar-benar dapat berdiri tegar_

.

.

_Malam itu kita putus_

_Salam terakhir akhirnya tak bisa kuucapkan_

_Saat aku mengatakan ,semoga kau baik-baik saja.._

_Itu bohong..._

_Byun Baekhyun (__**you are my everything-davichi**__)_

Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya cepat keluar dari rumahnya yang dia rasa seperti neraka. Pulang sekolah sore hari pasti yang di temuinya adalah kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar mempermasalahkan hal sepele yang dia rasa bisa di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Mereka adalah orang yang hanya fisiknya saja bisa disebut dewasa tapi pikirannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Huh.

Seperti malam ini, baekhyun benar-benar sudah muak mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar dari semenjak dia pulang sekolah. Setelah mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya chanyeol yang menyuruhnya datang ke caffe yang berada dekat dengan sungai Han, baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Malam ini salju turun tidak terlalu lebat. Baekhyun memang tidak tahan dingin, tapi demi menemui kekasihnya Park Chanyeol maka dia akan rela untuk berdingin-dingin di luar sana.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru caffe itu. Dia mencari dimana chanyeol duduk menunggunya.

Chanyeol duduk di membelakangi pintu masuk caffe dengan secangkir coffe hangat menemaninya. Sesekali dia melirik jam yang ada di tangannya.

Ide jail muncul di otak baekhyun. Dia terkikik geli saat akan melancarkan idenya itu. Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri chanyeol. Lalu saat ia sudah ada di belakang chanyeol, tangan lentiknya itu menutup mata chanyeol dari belakang.

"baek—khyun?" tanya chanyeol saat itu sambil memegangi tangan mungil baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"cepat sekali tau kalau itu aku." Kesalnya sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "aku bisa mencium baumu baek." Jawabnya.

"kau mau memesan apa?" lanjut chanyeol.

"seperti biasa."

"oke susu strawberry hangat."

Chanyeol memanggil waiter dan memesankan beberapa makanan cemilan serta susu hangat untuk baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"ehm! Baekhyun—"

Merasa di panggil baekhyun menatap mata kekasihnya itu, lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "ya—?"

"aku—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap kau bisa—"

"silahkan tuan pesanan ada sudah datang."

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat pesanan mereka sudah datang dan membungkukan kepalanya mengucapkan terimakasih,begitupun dengan baekhyun.

"waah! Kentang goreng!" seru baekhyun saat melihat makanan yang sudah di pesan mereka tersedia di meja itu. Baekhyun memasukan beberapa kentang goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya dan sesekali meminum susu strawberry hangatnya.

"lanjutkan chanyeol—" titahnya sambil tetap tidak menghentikan acara memasukan kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"baekhyun—aku— aku—ingin kita putus!"ucap chanyeol terbata-bata.

"uhuk!" baekhyun tersedak makanan lalu dengan cepat meminum susu nya sambil sesekali terbatuk.

"ahaha—chanyeol bercandamu tidak lucu." Ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa garing.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "aku tidak bercanda. Aku harap hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja baek."

Baekhyun merasakan sesak di hatinya. Kenapa chanyeol meminta putus dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sungguh baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir kalau chanyeol akan mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat-sangat terkutuk untuk hubungannya dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol. "ke-napa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?". Tanya nya dengan lirih.

"maaf baekhyun—maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu yeol. Tapi bisa kah kau katakan alasannya?"

"aku—aku harus—"

.

.

.

_Aku berpikir bahwa aku lupa_

_Meskipun untuk sesaat tanpamu_

_Aku percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menangis_

_Tapi tetap saja kau tinggal dalam diriku_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai memasuki rumah. Dia masih melihat bahwa orangtuanya masih saja bertengkar. Ingin sekali baekhyun menyumpal mulut kedua orangtuanya agar mereka diam. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat bahwa anak mereka sedang kalut. Atau mereka tidak menyadari kalau baekhyun sudah pulang dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping?

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia mematikan lampu kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menangis. Bohong jika baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hey hati siapa yang tak hancur saat di putuskan seperti itu oleh kekasih yang masih sangat kalian cintai?

Dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk melampiaskan rasa sesak di hatinya. Menangis? Dia tidak bisa. Bahkan dipaksa pun air matanya sama sekali tidak keluar. berteriak? Tetangganya akan memarahinya dan menganggapnya gila teriak malam-malam.

Yang bisa baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Itu dilakukan agar mengurangi rasa sesaknya. Baekhyun sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU! KITA BERCERAI!"

"AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN. PERGI DARI SINI DAN TINGGALKAN AKU BERSAMA BAEKHYUN SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak ibu baekhyun saat itu.

Kembali beban dan sesak dihatinya bertambah setelah mendengar apa yang ibu dan Ayahnya katakan tadi. Baekhyun mulai berpikir lagi Setidaknya dengan bercerai mungkin itu akan terasa lebih baik. Karena baekhyun tidak akan mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya lagi.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar pintu tertutup dengan bantingan yang sangat keras. Baekhyun tidak peduli dia akan tinggal dengan siapa. Toh tinggal dengan ayah ataupun ibu nya pun akan sama saja. Dia akan merasa bahwa dia hidup sendiri—sebatang kara. Karena kedua orang tuanya lebih mencintai pekerjaan di banding anak mereka.

.

.

_Aku harus benar-benar membencimu_

_Semakin aku memelukmu,semakin sakit_

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya dengan perasaan gusar. Sudah tidak bisa di hitung berapakali dia berbalik ke kanan atau ke kiri atau tidur terlentang atau tengkurap. Sungguh perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya setelah mendengar benda itu bergetar. Lalu dengan perasaan berat dia mengangkat telepon orang yang saat ini membuat keadaannya menjadi tertekan.

"ya—"

"aku sudah melakukan nya."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan orang yang berbicara saat ini di seberang sana. Lalu dia menghela nafas setelah mematikan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan setelahya dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Sang surya sudah menampakan cahaya nya pagi itu. Masuk diantara celah-celah jendela kamar seorang namja yang masih meringkuk di atas ranjang seperti tidak ingin beranjak dari sana.

Dari meja nakas yang ada disamping ranjang tempat nya tertidur, sebuah benda berdering.

Satu kali tidak di jawab.

Dua kali masih tidak dijawab.

Saat ketiga kalinya ponsel itu berdering, namja itu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"_YA! BAEKHYUN KAU MASIH DIMANA EOH?!"_. Teriakan dari namja dengan suara yang melengking diujung sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika suara melengking di seberang telepon sana meneriakinya.

"hnggg ada apa tao?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara parau karena baru bangun tidur.

"_RAPAT SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DI MULAI. KAU MASIH ADA DIMANA?!"_

"aku tidak akan ikut rapat. Aku tidak enak badan tao." Ucap baekhyun.

"_kau sakit?"._ Tanya tao dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"tidak. Aku hanya kurang bersemangat saja hari ini."

"_oke. Nanti siang aku akan ke rumah mu. Kau istirahatlah di rumah."_

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tao sahabatnya karena sudah mengkhawatirkan baekhyun. Ya setidaknya walau orang tuanya tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan baekhyun—baekhyun masih merasa lebih baik karena ada tao yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan setelahnya pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Baekhyun mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat—entah kenapa baekhyun ingin memakan sesuatu yang berbau coklat. Karena coklat mengingatkannya pada chanyeol. Dan baekhyun merindukan chanyeol.

Suasana sepi di rumah memang bukan hal yang baru bagi baekhyun. Orangtuanya memang seperti itu. Mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan hanya sesekali pulang. baekhyun mengira bahwa mungkin orang tuanya sudah lupa dimana letak rumah mereka.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika orang tuanya tidak pulang. toh kalau pun mereka pulang pasti akhirnya akan ada sebuah pertengkaran. Bukannya membuat baekhyun senang, malah semakin membuat baekhyun tidak ingin mereka ada di rumah. Percuma bukan?

Setelah selesai sarapan. Baekhyun beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka laptop dan mulai membuka blognya. Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya di tombol keyboard. Menuliskan beberapa kalimat dalam bentuk cerita. Menuangkan semua perasaannya ke dalam cerita yang dia buat. Cerita yang menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya yang mungkin orang anggap tidak menarik. Hanya saja baekhyun ingin membagi pengalamannya kepada orang-orang yang membaca postingannya.

Baekhyun hanyut dalam dunia nya menulis sebuah karya berbentuk cerita tentang hidupnya.

.

.

"Hey Chanyeol ayo bangun!"

Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman saat ada seseorang mengguncang badannya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengusapnya kasar.

"bangun! Kau tidur seperti mayat Hidup saja! Ayo bangun park chanyeol."

Teriak namja yang saat ini sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuh chanyeol dan menarik bantal,selimut dan guling yang sedang chanyeol pakai.

Chanyeol menggurutu kesal sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menatap namja berambut blonde di depannya.

"kau! Pagi-pagi kenapa ribut sekali sih sehun.!" Ucap chanyeol kesal sambil memberikan death glare ke arah namja blonde itu.

"pagi? Kau bilang pagi?" tanya sehun dengan suara meledek dan selanjutnya dia memutar bola matanya.

"liat jam dong! Ini sudah sore park chanyeol!" lanjut sehun lagi.

Chanyeol lalu melirik jam di dinding kamarnya dan kembali menatap sehun.

"lalu kenapa kalau sudah sore? Aku masih ingin tidur!" ucap chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang. Sehun yang melihatnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik kaki chanyeol dan menjatuhkan chanyeol di lantai.

"arrgghh! Pinggangku sakit!" teriak chanyeol sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sukses mendarat di lantai kamarnya itu. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat chanyeol.

"rasakan! Ayo cepat mandi!" seru sehun sambil menertawakan chanyeol. "aku tunggu di bawah! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Lanjut sehun. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerutu sebal masih sambil mengusap-ngusap pinggangya yang sakit. "dasar anak kurang ajar."

.

.

Setelah memakai kaos putih dan celana selutut chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut basah dan sesekali dia mengelap rambutnya itu dengan handuk yang ada di bahunya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa di samping sehun dan melihat tingkah bocah itu yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya menonton acara tv yang meurut chanyeol tidak lucu sama sekali.

"kau membangunkan-ku hanya untuk menyuruhku melihatmu yang tertawa begitu?"tanya chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA"

Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal. "yak oh sehun?!"

"HAHAHAHAH"

Kesabaran chanyeol sudah habis. Kenapa sehun membuat mood nya tambah buruk sih hari ini. Itu sangat menyebalkan bagi chanyeol.

Chanyeol merampas remote yang ada di tangan sehun dan mematikan tv nya. Lalu dia melemparkan remote itu ke depan. Sehun yang merasa terganggu protes akan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak sehun yang mencoba bangkit dan mau mengambil remote tv itu. Tapi segera di cegat oleh chanyeol.

"kau ke apartemenku hanya ingin membuat moodku tambah buruk hah?" sungut chanyeol.

Sehun diam. Dia bahkan lupa akan niatnya datang ke rumah chanyeol tadi gara-gara acara tv yang mengocak perutnya.

"aa—tidak. Sebentar aku tadi ingin bicara sesuatu pada mu. Tapi aku lupa—"

Jawaban sehun membuat chanyeol lagi-lagi memutar matanya karena kesal. "kau terlalu banyak dosa padaku bodoh!"

"diam kau idiot! Aku lagi mencoba mengingat-ingat tau!" ucap sehun ketus sambil meletak-kan jari telunjuknya di dahi.

"—ah aku ingat. Kau putus dengan baekhyun yah ?"

Chanyeol diam.

"kenapa tiba-tiba chanyeol? Baru saja kemaren siang aku melihat kalian kencan dan malamnya ku dengar kalian putus. aneh."

Pertanyaan sehun sungguh sangat menohok hati chanyeol. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada sehun sahabatnya. Ya walaupun sehun sangat menyebalkan dia tidak pernah luput untuk menceritakan berbagai masalahnya pada sehun. Sehun juga bisa di katakan sahabat yang pengertian walau terkadang tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan.

"sebenarnya—aku tidak ingin seperti ini sehun. Hanya keadaan yang mengharuskan hubunganku dengan baekhyun berakhir." Ucap chanyeol sendu dan menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"aku mengerti—" jawab sehun sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menyalurkan semangat dan kekuatan untuk chanyeol yang memang mungkin sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Bar malam ini?" tawar sehun.

"kurasa itu solusi yang bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

"aku akan menelpon jongin nanti."

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya sore itu. Baekhyun ketiduran di depan laptopnya. Lagi-lagi suara ponsel nya yang membangunkan tidur. Ini pasti tao yang menelpon, kalau bukan tao ya Luhan.

Dugaan baekhyun benar ternyata tao yang menelpon. Dia mengangkat telepon dari tao dan meletakan ponselnya di telinga.

"ya kenapa—"

"_ku dengar dari Luhan kau putus dengan chanyeol ya ?"_

Terdengar suara tao yang cempreng itu dari seberang teleponnya.

"ya-"

"_hey—tapi kenapa ?"_

"aku tidak tau. Chanyeol yang memintanya."

"_huh—dasar si idiot itu. Kau jangan bersedih ya baekhyun. Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"_

"tidak. Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja tao." Ucap baekhyun terdengar parau.

"_sudahlah baek—laki-laki di dunia ini kan tidak Cuma chanyeol saja. Kau jangan sedih seperti itu."_

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapan tao. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"_nanti malam aku tunggu di tempat biasa. Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan."_

"oke. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya di tempat semula setelah dia memesan makanan ke restoran yang biasa melayani _delivery. _Setelah itu dia beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ngomong-ngomong baekhyun memang belum mandi dari pagi. Kekeke~

.

.

Sehun hari ini membuat chanyeol benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Apa sih mau bocah itu. Setelah tadi menyiksanya (?) dan sekarang dengan seenaknya si bocah ingusan itu malah menjadikannya sopir.

Chanyeol harus matian-matian berusaha tidak memperdulikan aktifitas panas di kursi penumpang yang ada belakang. Disana ada sehun dan luhan yang tengah berciuman. Dengan posisi luhan yang duduk di pangkuan sehun.

Apa anak itu tidak punya perasaan gitu. Dia kan tahu kalau sahabatnya baru putus, sehun malah seenaknya memamerkan kemesraannya dengan luhan di depan mata chanyeol.

Pantas saja anak itu ingin chanyeol yang membawa dan mengemudikannya. Ternyata ini maksudnya.

Saat sudah sampai parkiran dekat Bar, chanyeol sengaja me-rem mobilnya mendadak. Sehingga membuat dua orang yang ada di belakang tersungkur ke depan dan meringis kesakitan karena selain kepala luhan yang kena jok depan pengemudi dia juga terkena kepala sehun yang membentur keningnya.

"aish apa yang kau lakukan park chanyeol?!". Teriak luhan masih dalam mobil dan mengusap-ngusap keningnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil itu lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"kau mengganggu 'acara' kami saja." Protes sehun yang ikut keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol melirik tajam ke-arah sehun dan luhan. "kalian idiot! Memangnya kalian tidak bisa menahan sampai di bar apa ?!"

"—dasar ! tidak mengerti perasaanku!" lanjut chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"ya—bagaimana aku bisa menahan kalau luhan ku malam ini—errr—sangat—sexy." Ucap sehun yang berdiri di samping luhan dan tangan nakalnya meremas pantat luhan.

"eungg—sehuunh!" lenguh luhan yang mendapatkan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya.

"ya! Hentikan! Sudah lanjutkan saja aktifitas kalian didalam." Intrupsinya setelah melihat pertanda kalau sehun akan menyerang luhan saat itu juga.

Lalu setelah itu chanyeol berjalan duluan ke dalam bar meninggalkan sehun dan luhan yang mungkin sudah memulai permainan mereka.

.

.

Alunan musik di dalam bar benar-benar sangat bising. Orang-orang yang ada disana seperti sangat menikmati alunan musik itu. Mereka meliukan tubuhnya mencoba mencari kebebasan disana. Mungkin juga diantara orang-orang itu ada yang sekedar melampiaskan perasaannya dengan menari sesuai dengan alunan musik itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja counter dan memesan _cocktail_ kepada bartender yang memang bisa di katakan sudah akrab dengannya.

"kau benar putus dengannya chanyeol?" tanya si bartender itu.

"ya—begitulah kris!" jawab chanyeol.

"aku tidak menyangka kalian akan seperti ini." Ucap namja dengan tinggi yang melebihi batas normal(?) itu. Mencoba bersimpati kepada chanyeol.

Kris-bartender tadi akhirnya meninggalkan chanyeol karena ada salah satu pelanggan yang memesan minuman.

Chanyeol mengetukkan gelasnya ke meja counter itu. Saat merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya chanyeol menengok ke arah orang itu.

"kalian lagi!" ucap chanyeol malas.

"kenapa dengan kami—?" tanya sehun.

"kau sudah puas membuat bibir anak orang bengkak begitu sehun—?" tanya chanyeol sambil melirik luhan yang sedang di gandeng sehun.

"aku tidak akan pernah bosan membuat bibir luhan hyung yang manis ini membengkak."

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun tersenyum malu dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Dia memukul lengan sehun yang merangkul pinggulnya.

"sehun—" ucap luhan malu-malu. "ugghh~" dilanjutkan dengan desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, karena tangan nakal sehun sedang mengelus sesuatu di balik celananya.

"yak! Pergi kalian. Jangan melakukan itu di depanku." Usir chanyeol.

"kau galak sekali sih. Kalau kau terangsang cari saja pelampiasan."

Chanyeol men-death glare sehun sementara sehun yang diberi death glare hanya memasang wajah flatnya.

"sudah pergi! cari tempat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh itu." Usir chanyeol lagi.

Sehun yang memang merasa sudah tidak tahan karena tangan luhan yang terus mengusap-ngusap lengannya akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan chanyeol disana sendiri dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk melakukan itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk sendiri lagi. Dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang menari di dance floor.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya dan mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya saat merasa bahwa dia melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang menari dengan gerakan yang err—sedikit erotis dan tidak lupa pula dengan beberapa namja yang ada di sekitarnya mencoba menyentuh orang itu.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat dengan sangat yakin dia tidak salah lihat orang. Sungguh chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"baekhyun—"

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk satu hari lagi_

_Ini adalah sebuah kebohongan yang aku katakan lagi_

_Tapi ketika aku melihatmu_

_Aku lupa tentang hal itu_

_Karena aku memberikan senyuman_

_Dan aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu_

_**(between heaven and hell-Boa)**_

**To be continued**

**A/N : gimana ff nya ? hihi ::-:: btw ini ff chapter yang mau banget aku tulis.**

**Karena beberapa hari lalu lagi iseng aja nyari translate lagu dan tiba-tiba terinspirasi lagi :3**

**Sebenernya hampir semua ff yang aku tulis terinspirasi dari lagu^^ kkk~ terusnya aku senengngya lagu-lagu ballad. Jadi ga heran kalau ff aku pasti ada angst nya aja walau dikit kkk~**

**Well, kalau beneran bagus banyak yang mau lanjut ff ini aku bakal tulis secepatnya. Dan di chap dua mungkin bakal ada adegan mature nya ^^**

**Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun buat aku. Mungkin ada yang gabisa review karena gapunya akun ffn bisa kok hubungin aku di twitter baekyeolidiotss #promosi (taunya gada yang baca ff nya wkwk)**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review ff aku sebelumnya :* review kalian bener-bener bikin semangat nulis ff.**

**Udah dulu cuap-cuapnya. **

**Annyeong yeorobun^^ see you next ff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Options **

**exo fanfiction**

**author : **baekyeolidiots

**cast : **Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol and OTHER!

**Pairing : **chanbaek and other couple.

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : **romance, drama, and hurt.

**Words : **3k+

**Lenght : **chaptered

**Warning : **BOYS LOVE STORY! YAOI ! OOC ! typos! alur berantakan. Cerita nya gaze dan bahasa mungkin sedikit membingungkan tidak sesuai EYD. NO PLAGIATOR!

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua ,agency and fans. Cerita milik saya terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu yang nanti bakal di cantumin liriknya.

**a/n : **ada yang nunggu ff ini ? nih aku bawa lanjutannya ::-::

maaf ff ini update nya lama bangeeet ;;-;; wkwkw abis kan ya di part dua mau dibikin NC eh pas kemaren kakak pulang….jadi pas mau ngetik tuh ada perasaan was-was ga aman. Jadi nunggu sampe kakak aku pulang ke bandung baru deh bisa lanjut ff ini :3

maaf kalau misalkan ff nya kurang memuaskan. Semoga kalian suka ^^

**HAPPY READING!**

**OPTIONS**

**Chapter 2**

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk satu hari lagi_

_Ini adalah sebuah kebohongan yang aku katakan lagi_

_Tapi ketika aku melihatmu_

_Aku lupa tentang hal itu_

_Karena aku memberikan senyuman_

_Dan aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu_

_._

_._

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendekati baekhyun yang tengah menari di dance floor itu. Menarik tangan namja manis itu dengan kasar dan membawa nya ke lorong sepi untuk bicara dengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali merancau tidak jelas karena efek alkohol yang dia minum, membuat kesadarannya hilang.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun ke dinding di lorong sepi itu dan baekhyun hanya meringis, lalu chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dengan tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Tanya nya dingin.

Baekhyun yang belum sadar dari mabuknya hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati tubuh chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"chanyeol—aku rindu—"

Dia mengelus-elus dada chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya yang membuat bagian vital mereka bergesekan.

Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan baekhyun-tapi dalam hati dia menyukainya- mendorong tubuh baekhyun menjauh.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Lalu di mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kenapa-?" Tanya nya.

Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tidak berani menatap baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum yang membuat hati chanyeol berdesir dengan hebat. Melihat senyum baekhyun yang begitu polos dan tulus itu membuatnya tidak tega meninggalkan namja itu.

"aku hanya ingin saja." Jawab baekhyun kembali mendekati chanyeol dan memeluk namja tinggi di depannya. "hangat." Gumam baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau kalau baekhyun itu kesepian. Keluarganya tidak harmonis dan dia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang. Maka dari itu ketika chanyeol datang dengan membawa kehangatan dalam hidup baekhyun, membuat namja itu mulai berubah ceria lagi-setidaknya ketika itu diluar rumah.

Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap mata chanyeol dengan imut.

Dia mulai berjinjit dan mulai mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan tidak menuntut. Baekhyun melumat bibir chanyeol sebentar dan mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"aku merindukanmu chanyeol—"

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tahan dengan rangsangan baekhyun akhirnya mendorong namja mungil itu kedinding. Menghimpitnya dan menciumi baekhyun dengan kasar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh ketika chanyeol menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat. Memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya dan melilitkan lidah mereka untuk memulai perang lidah.

Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir baekhyun. Merasa pasokan oksigennya habis baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol.

Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher putih baekhyun. Menghisapnya dengan kuat dan meninggalkan banyak tanda disana.

"eugghh chanhh—"

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir baekhyun yang terus mendesah itu. Dia tidak tahan mendengarkan desahan namja manis yang dihimpitnya membuat libidonya semakin tinggi.

Baekhyun melirik ke ujung lorong dan menemukan sepasang kekasih yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan bodoh. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus jejak saliva yang ada di bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap heran baekhyun dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ujung lorong itu. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya malu ketika menemukan sehun dan luhan yang tadi menonton aktifitas mereka.

Sehun dan luhan berjalan mendekat dan ketika sehun lewat disamping chanyeol dia membisikan sesuatu ke pemuda tinggi itu.

"kurasa kalian harus menyewa ruangan khusus sampai besok pagi!"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan canggung.

.

.

"oohh chany—eollll disanaaahhh".

Chanyeol terus mendorong pinggulnya untuk memperdalam tusukannya kearah prostat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menungging hanya bisa mendesah menikmati sentuhan chanyeol ditubuhnya.

Setelah kejadian dilorong tadi, chanyeol benar-benar mengikuti saran sehun untuk menyewa tempat khusus sampai besok pagi dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Tangan nakal chanyeol terus saja memainkan milik baekhyun dan merangsang titik di bagian dadanya dengan tangan yang lain.

Bibirnya tidak berhenti menciptakan tanda-tanda di bagian tengkuk,bahu,leher dan punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari merasakan sentuhan di daerah sensiitfnya hanya terus mendesahkan nama chanyeol dan meminta lebih ke namja itu.

Lengkingan dari suara indahnya terdengar kala dia mencapai puncaknya dan disusul beberapa saat setelahnya oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh baekhyun jadi terlentang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah selangkangan baekhyun.

Menghisap cairan yang keluar dari milik baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. Setelah itu dia menjilati hole baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengelurkan cairan miliknya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan benda tidak bertulang itu menjilatinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengacak-acak rambut chanyeol dan mendorong kepala pemuda itu untuk terus menjilatinya.

Chanyeol pindah dan berhenti di leher dan dada baekhyun. Menghisapnya dan memperbarui tanda disana. Lalu melumat bibir cherry baekhyun membuat namja yang ditindihnya melenguh.

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"manjakan dia baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dan mulai bangkit dari posisi terlentangannya.

Chanyeol menyederkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang dan mulai membuka pahanya.

Baekhyun mendekat dan melakukan apa yang chanyeol perintahkan. Menjilat dan memijit milik chanyeol dengan lidah dan tangannya lalu mengulum milik pemuda itu dengan mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang nikmat merasakan mulut hangat baekhyun yang mengulum miliknya. Mendorong kepala baekhyun agar lebih memperdalam kulumannya.

Setelah dirasa miliknya menegang chanyeol menarik baekhyun lalu mendudukan namja mungil itu dipangkuannya. Menciumnya ganas dan kembali memasukan miliknya kedalam hole baekhyun.

"uh—"

Baekhyun melenguh setelah chanyeol masuk dengan sempurna ke tubuhnya lalu memberikan kode dengan menggerakan pinggulnya dan meminta chanyeol untuk segera memulai lagi.

Chanyeol mulai mencumbu baekhyun. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada namja mungil itu melalui persetubuhan mereka.

Gerakan chanyeol yang lembut namun bisa membuat baekhyun benar-benar berada diatas awang.

Chanyeol terus mendorong miliknya sampai mereka bisa mencapai puncaknya lagi. Dengan sebuah jeritan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah setelah melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sadar dari mabuknya ketika memulai aktifitas mereka. Dia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk melakukan ini dengan chanyeol walau dia sudah putus dengannya.

"apa kau bisa mempertimbangkan kembali hubungan kita?" bisik baekhyun.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangkan baekhyun. Memeluk namja itu dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan nya dan menciumi bahu baekhyun.

"ya—tentu!" bisiknya tegas ke telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban chanyeol lalu memeluk leher chanyeol dan mengecup bibir nya.

"terima kasih—aku mencintaimu."

"aku tau—aku memang tidak bisa jauh dari mu baek." Ucap chanyeol dan mengecup bibir baekhyun balik. "aku juga mencintaimu—sangat ".

Chanyeol kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"kau harus tanggung jawab lagi karena membuatnya terbangun." Bisik chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktifitas panas mereka malam itu dan tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi.

.

.

Setelah malam itu chanyeol benar-benar mempertimbangkan kembali hubungannya dengan baekhyun tanpa di ketahui orang lain.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor kampus menuju ruang rapat panitia festival musim dingin di sekolahnya.

"kenapa jalanmu pincang-pincang begitu?". Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke-arah orang tadi dan mendapati namja bermata panda itu tengah meminta jawaban.

"uh—eh aku terpeleset tadi pagi di kamar mandi."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja tao!"

Tao hanya menganguk saja. Baekhyun salah jika percaya bahwa tao mempercayai ucapanya. Anak itu memang terlihat polos, tapi siapa sangka bahwa dia itu bisa di sebut penggila seks. Tentu saja itu dilakukannya bersama kris, si bartender yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju ruang rapat panitia.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi ketika mengikuti rapat. Handphone nya terus bergetar karena telepon masuk dari chanyeol.

Tentu saja dia tidak enak kepada beberapa anggota panitia lain yang melihat baekhyun tidak berkonsentrasi mengikuti rapatnya. Dan dengan terpaksa baekhyun harus mematikan handphone nya.

Setelah rapat selesai dia mulai menghidupkan handphone nya lagi dan menemukan 14 pesan masuk dari chanyeol. Baekhyun malas untuk membaca pesan itu yang pasti isinya akan sama saja. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon chanyeol.

"yeobsseo?"

"…"

"tadi aku sedang menghadiri rapat makanya aku mematikan ponselku."

"…"

"apa—mau apa memangnya?"

"…"

"cih! Dasar pervert."

"…"

"iya. Tunggu aku."

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponya dan memasukan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

Baru saja dia akan melangkah menjauh dari sana, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"kau mau kemana beef?" Tanya tao.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Tao selalu mengangetkannya. "aku ada urusan sebentar."

"aku ikut!"

"tidak. Aku mau ke toilet dan buang air."

"jangan mengatakannya! Itu sangat menjijikan—yasudah pergi sana!" usir tao.

Baekhyun hanya menaikan bahunya dan melangkah menjauhi tao dan berjalan menuju toilet kampusnya itu.

Dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat karena semalam chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Chanyeol memang mesum, dia sudah tau itu dari dulu. Jadi baekhyun tidak heran jika kapan saja atau dimana saja chanyeol akan meminta itu.

.

.

"tutup pintunya."

Baekhyun menutup pintu toilet tersebut dan setelahya dia berjalan menghampiri chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan menyudutkannya di dinding toilet tersebut.

Menyatukan bibir mereka dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun melumat bibir atas chanyeol dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sedangkan chanyeol melumat bibir bawahnya dan tidak lupa tangan nakalnya yang mulai meraba-meraba selangkangan baekhyun.

"ugh—yeollhhh—janghhan—disinihhh" desah baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke salah satu bilik disana tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di closet dengan baekhyun di pangkuannya. Memindahkan ciumannya ke leher baekhyun dan mulai menurunkan baju baekhyuun di bagian lengannya.

Baekhyun terus saja mendesah, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut chanyeol agar kenikmatannya terlampiaskan.

Chanyeol mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos baekhyun dan meraba-raba perut rata baekhyun. Setelah itu tangannya berusaha membuka resleting celana baekhyun dan meremas milik namja eyeliner itu tanpa bermaksud membuka celananya.

"uggh—yeoll—sempitttt—". Desah baekhyun ketika dirasakannya miliknya sudah membesar dan membuatnya tersiksa karena chanyeol tidak melepaskan celananya.

Chanyeol mulai merubah posisinya dan mendudukan baekhyun di closet itu. Dia berjongkok dan mulai menurunkan celana baekhyun lalu memanjakan benda yang sedari tadi ada di balik celana milik baekhyun.

Handphone chanyeol bordering mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan bunyi handphone nya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk memanjakan baekhyun dan membawanya terbang ke awang-awang.

Setelah beberapa kali handphone itu terus saja berbunyi, akhinya chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya dan mendapati ayahya yang menelpon. Chanyeol gugup dan berusaha menormalkan suara.

Dia meletakan jarinya di depan bibir dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk diam dengan posisi duduk di closet dengan pahanya yang terbuka dan menampilkan miliknnya yang menegang dengan saliva chanyeol melumurinya.

"yeobsseo—"

"…"

"aku ada kelas tadi appa."

"…"

"tapi—"

"…"

"baiklah aku akan kesana. Tunggu 10 menit lagi."

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menatap baekhyun.

"sepertinya kita harus bermain cepat baek—tanpa permainan inti. Milik ku sudah sesak." Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan chanyeol duduk di closet lalu membuka celana pemuda itu dan mulai melakukan apa yang chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol yang belum sempat membereskan pekerjaannya tadi pun melakukannya lagi dengan mengocok milik baekhyun dengan tangannya semetara baekhyun mengulum miliknya.

.

.

"setelah kelas mu selesai kau harus pulang—"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"tunggu aku. Lalu kita lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi."

Lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lalu meninggalkannya di bilik tadi yang masih terduduk dan belum memakai celananya.

Baekhyun mengambil tissue yang ada disana lalu melap cairan yang tadi keluar dari miliknya dan milik chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakai kembali celananya dan keluar dari bilik itu. Mencuci mukanya agar terlihat segar dan membereskan baju dan tatanan rambutnya. Ketika semuanya beres dia menerima sebuah telepon masuk ke handhonenya dan mengangkatnya.

"yeobbsseo?"

"_yeobbsseo? Baekhyun ini aku kai!_"

"KAIII? KAU KAI KIM JONGIN ?"

"_iya! Memangnya disini nama kai ada berapa eoh?"_

"Aaaaa aku merindukanmu kai! Kapan kau kembali dari jepang?"

"_dua hari yang lalu. Hehe. Aku juga merindukanmu."_

"kenapa baru menghubungiku bodoh! Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"_maaf. Aku takut mengganggumu hehe. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu baek. Kau bisa_?"

"dimana?"

"_di restoran xxx saja_."

"baiklah setelah kelasku selesai aku akan menghubungimu!"

"_oke aku menunggumu_."

"okee—sampai bertemu nanti."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan tersenyum manis. Dia senang—senang sekali. Ya siapa yang tidak senang akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang terpisah 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kai, itu sahabatnya baekhyun sejak SMP. Namun saat SMA dia pindah sekolah ke jepang karena orangtuanya ada pekerjaan disana. Dan dua hari yang lalu kai sudah kembali ke korea!

Tentu saja baekhyun sangat senang!

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari toilet tadi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kai setelah kelasnya berakhir hari ini.

Setelah masuk ke kelas, tao yang notabenenya sahabat baekhyun juga menatapnya heran.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya nya.

"aku senang tao! Ehehehe."

Tao hanya memutar malas bola matanya. "aku tau! Tapi senang kenapa—"

"aku akan bertemu sahabatku lagi! Kai!" serunya.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan saat dosen mereka masuk ke kelas itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran pun baekhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum senang dan tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memang orang nya moody.

.

.

Setelah menelpon jongin a.k.a Kai baekhyun dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di halte dan menunggu kai untuk menjemputnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Kaca pengemudi mobil tersebut turun dan menampilkan seorang namja berkulit tan tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"baekhyun! Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu mobil samping pengemudi lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah masuk ke mobil itu, baekhyun memeluk kai dengan erat.

"Kaiii! Aku merindukanmu!"

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan baekhyun. "aku juga!"

Setelahnya mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan saling melemparkan senyuman.

"aigooo! Kau semakin tampan tinggal di jepang kai!"

"aku memang tampan bodoh!" jawab kai sambil mulai untuk melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran yang kai maksud. "kenapa kau tambah cantik eoh—aku kira tadi aku salah orang menemui yeoja—"

Baekhyun memukul bahu kai dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku kan namja! Aku itu tampan! Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Kai hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan baekhyun.

"kita lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya di restoran nanti—dan aku jujur loh kalau kau itu cantik!"

"yakkk!"

Baekhyun melototkan mata sipitnya ke arah namja tan itu yang dibalas hanya kekehan dari bibir kai.

.

.

Baekhyun dan kai berjalan ber-iringan memasuki restoran itu. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalan. Menceritakan pengalaman hidup mereka selama ini.

Kai mencari tempat kosong dan menemukannya di sebuah sudut restoran dekat dengan jendela kaca. Mereka duduk berdua masih dengan obrolan ringan yang membuat keduanya tertawa.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan baekhyun dan kai.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang mereka mulai mengobrol lagi melanjutkan cerita masing-masing. Kai yang bercerita bagaimana kehidupannya di jepang dan menceritakan juga teman-temannya disana.

Baekhyun sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Bercanda dengan sahabat SMP nya, dia jadi ingat masa-masa SMP mereka dulu.

Jongin yang selalu menangis karena tidak bisa menyanyi saat ada tugas dari guru seni budaya nya untuk menyanyi. Atau dia akan sangat bersemangat karena tugas nya adalah menari. Kai memang sangat suka menari, dia memang berbakat disana.

Karena dari kecil dia sudah mengikuti berbagai less menari, seperti ballet.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun, baekhyun malah suka sekali menyanyi. Bakatnya itu otodidak. Dia belajar sendiri karena dia memang suka menyanyi.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang mereka menikmatinya dengan obrolan ringannya.

"baek—sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar—" ijin kai.

"kebiasaan mu belum hilang ya! Yasudah jangan lama-lama."

Sambil menunggu kai, baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada chanyeol. Dia mengambil handphone nya di tas dan mengetik pesan untuk kekasih nya itu.

Setelah pesan terkirim, baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Restoran hari ini sangat ramai.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat chanyeol berjalan ke sebuah meja, sepertinya chanyeol dari toilet. Dia bermaksud melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja itu.

Tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika melihat chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku dengan beberapa orang. Beberapa orang dewasa dan satu lagi—seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil tengah tertawa. Wajahnya sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Matanya bulat dan bibirnya sedikit tebal. Berbeda sekali dengan baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di samping namja mungil itu dan mata baekhyun membelalak ketika melihat chanyeol menggemgam tangan namja itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dan melemparkan senyuman yang baekhyun tidak tahu artinya.

Dada baekhyun mulai sesak. Nafasnya memburu karena cemburu. Matanya pun sudah memanas. Dia mulai mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar restoran. Baekhyun berhenti di samping restoran itu.

Menyenderkan tubuh kecilnya di dinding restoran dan mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari mata sipitnya. Dia mengambil handphone dan menekan tombol angka satu untuk menghubungi chanyeol. Awalnya chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya lalu setelah dia beberapa kali menghubunginya baru chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"chanyeol—"

"_ya ada apa baek_?" Tanya chanyeol di seberang telepon sana.

"kau ada dimana?"

"_aku? Eeehh—aku ada di rumah! Ya dirumah! Sedang ada acara dengan keluarga._" Jawabnya.

"oh begitu. Yasudah."

"_ada apa menelpon ku? Merindukanku eoh_?"

"tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab baekhyun dingin.

"_yasudah. Nanti malam tunggu aku ya di rumah mu!"_

Baekhyun tidak merespon perkataan chanyeol. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan kembali menghela nafas berat.

Chanyeol membohonginya.

Baekhyun lalu mengetikan pesan kepada kai bahwa dia harus pergi duluan. Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal harus meninggalkan kai begitu saja.

Tapi moodnya benar-benar buruk melihat chanyeol tadi berpegangan tangan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi restoran itu dan menaiki taksi untuk pulang kerumahnya. Menenangkan hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

**To be continued**

**A/N : yak masih tbc ehehe :3 ini aku bentar lagi masuk konflik utamanya. Wkwk bawa chanbaek ft kaisoo nih ehehe. **

**Buat chap selanjutnya sepertinya harus sabar menunggu karena aku harus hiatus selama 3 minggu :"(**

**Lagi sibuk banget tugas sekolah sama harus menjalankan kepercayaan guru /? Doain ya ehehe**

**Gimana chap 2 nya ? mengecewakan ya? Maaf banget kemaren sempat ilang feel di ff ini -_- tapi muncul-mucul dengan ide begini (?)**

**Terus NC nya gimana ini? Kalau buat NC chanbaek aku merinding sendiri loh;;-;; deg-degan juga ahaha**

**Well makasih bagi yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Aku gabisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi aku bener-bener terima kasih banget ^^**

**Ditunggu review nya lagi ehehehe**

**Last word : THANKS!**

**Annyeong yeorobun^^ see you next ff :***


End file.
